Weird Episode
Created By Matt Groening Developed By James L. Brooks Matt Groening Sam Simon Executive Producer John Frink Co-Executive Producers Kevin Curran J. Stewart Burns Michael Price Bill Odenkirk Marc Wilmore Joel H. Cohen Rob LaZebnik Jeff Westbrook Brian Kelley Supervising Producer Larina Jean Adamson Consulting Producers Dan Castellaneta Dan Greaney Tim Long Carolyn Omine David Silverman Producers Tom Gammill Max Pross Mike Scully David Mirkin Mike Reiss Supervising Director Mike B. Anderson Produced By Richard Raynis Bonita Pietila Denise Sirkot Richard Sakai Written By TBA Directed By Yoann Hervo With the help of Hugo Moreno Executive Producers Matt Selman Al Jean James L. Brooks Matt Groening Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer Also Starring Pamela Hayden Tress MacNeille Russi Taylor Co-Producers Richard K. Chung Alexander Duke Animation Producers Tom Klein Andrea Romero Post Production Co-Producer Dominique Braud Associate Producers Felicia Nalivansky-Caplan Brian J.Kaufman Theme by Danny Elfman Music by Alf Clausen Weird Simpsons VHS Music Music By Valentin Ducloux Casting by Scott Muller Casting Associate Nick Conti Original Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Michael Bridge Don Barrozo Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Production Coordinator Jesse D. Miller Dialogue Sound Editors Bobby Mackston Norm MacLeod Music Editing Chris Ledesma, M.P.S.E Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Sound Design by Florian Calmer Re-Recording Mixers Mark Linden Tara A. Paul, C.A.S Production Mixer David Betancourt Sound Recordist Christine Sirois Music Scoring Mixer Rick Riccio Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Production Accountant Susan Lorenzana Online Editor Brian Lund Post Production Audio Facility Post Production Facility Technicolor Creative Services Presented in Assistant to Mr. Brooks Lisa Walder Assistant to Mr. Groening N. Vyolet Diaz Assistant to Mr. Jean Joe Clabby Assistant to the Producers Nick Dahan - Benjamin Morse Daniel Furlong - Cait Raft Nadine Mahasneh - Rachel Wiegman CG Animation Segment - VHS Produced by Starz Animation, Toronto Animation Produced by Film Roman a Starz Company Overseas Production by Akom Production Co. Overseas Animation Director Nelson Shin Assistant Director Alex Que Lead Animation Timer Robert Ingram Additional Timers Scott Brutz Ray Claffey Lee Crowe Larry Smith Second Unit Director Lance Kramer Retake Director K.C Johnson Supervising Storyboard Director Matthew Schofield Storyboard Timothy Bailey Stephen Reis Cyndi Tang Storyboard Revisions John Achenbach Luis Escobar Animatic Layout Oscar Cervantes Liz Climo Grant Lee Tom Madrid, Jr Animatic Editor Taylor Allen Background Design Lynna Blankenship Sean Coons Jarod Daetwiler Leasa Epps-Eisele Jabu Henderson Alexander C. Dilts Trevor Johnson TJ Kim Hugh MacDonald Jeffrey A. Mertz Debbie Peterson Mike Pettengill Charles Ragins Dean Scammahorn Lance Wilder Lee Won-Gu Character Design Pete "Kid Flash" Gomez Dale Hendrickson Eric S. Keyes Richard Manginsay Kevin Moore Kevin M. Newman Shannon O'Connor Matsuyama Igusa Rie Saitou Sang Hoon Cha Akio Watanabe Tommy Tejeda Joe Wack Matt Groening Sam Simon Prop Design Darrel Bowen John Krause Kevin Moore Mike Pettengill Jefferson R. Weekley Hatsue Nakayama Kenichi Takase Tamotsu Ikeda Young-Beom Kim Lead Character Layout Caroline Cruikshank Fill Marc Sagadraca Jason D. Warnesky Mary Orario-Natale Oscar Pangestu Paul Wee Character Layout Julia "Fitzy" Fitzmaurice Edwin E. Aguilar Chris Clements Greg Checketts Manny DeGuzman Lejon Douroux Jess Espanola Yelena Geodakyan K.C. Johnson Sooan Kim Eric Lara Ely Lester Tom Madrid, Jr. Ryan Rivette Herman Sharaf Luis Escobar Dante Fabiero Ed Ghertner Matthew Herbert Ernest Keen David Lauterbach James Marquez Lena Podesta Silvia Pompei Alex Que Rick Salonga Jason Warnesky Natasha Presler-Wicke Cynthia French Maeve McGrath Lena Podesta Vio Voronca Lead Background Layout Mike Pettengill Gerald Clifford Rey Background Layout Andy Chen Ralph Delgado Jabu Henderson Javier Pineda Geoffrey Anderson Jarod Daetwiler Rene Vega CG Artist Brent M. Bowen FX Layout John Dillon Al Holter John MacFarlane Brice Mallier Jeff Topping Cynthia Neill Knizek Rosanna Lyons Color Design Director Dima Malanitchev Color Design Eli Balser Dominique Blaskovich-Canobbio Anne Legge Amy Rychlick Min-A Yang Assistant Color Design Mike Battle Lisa S. Cervantes Animation Checkers William Bemiller Esther H. Lee Lead Digital Compositor Steve Mills Digital Compositors Steven Fahey Beth S. Morris Scene Planner Erika Isabel Vega Lip Sync Robyn Anderson Kent Holaday Pete Michels Track Reader Laurie Wetzler Assistant Editor Kurtis Kunsak Animation Associate Producers Peter Gave Michael G. Mahan Rebecca Totman Animation Production Managers Derek Higgs Kip Lewis Steven Schweickart Animation Production Supervisor Deirdre Creed Animation Production Accountant Will Anderson Animation Production Lead Coordinators Ethan Ogilby Heliodoro Salvatierra Animation Production Corrdinators Edu Black - James McKinnie Robert Brunette - Brandon Michael Spear Ashley B Cooper - Brittney Anne Vasquez Nikki Isordia - Angela Wixtrom Ross McAlpine Animation Digital Production Assistants Kyle Jaynes Animation Production Assistants Sarah Greyson - Jody Singleton Sam Grinberg - Brooks Stonestreet Lilly Hull Film Roman - General Manager Dana Booton IT Support Elaine deMari Digital Intermediate Colorist Level 3 Post, Larry Field The persons in this film are fictitous. Any Similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #TABF26/VABF24 COPYRIGHT © 2016 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and the other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and The Simpsons characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Creative Consultant Matt Groening Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks 25th Anniversarry of The First Simpsons Episode The Opening is Just a Small Part of A Collaborative Project Launched up by Charles Huettner, Ivan Dixon and James Hatley. The Idea was to Invite Some Animators To Produce, In Their Own Style, A Short Story in The Simpsons Universe. Despite The Fact that The Project Hasn't Been Achieved, I wanted to finish what I Started. Shukran In Memory of Richard Manginsay GRACIE FILMS NOT IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th CENTURY FOX TELEVISION A News Corporation Company